


Безнадежный опус

by Солар (DragonSolar)



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Галлюцинации/Иллюзии, Ложные воспоминания, Нервный срыв, Отклонения от канона, ПРЛ, Слом личности, Частичный ООС, Эмоциональная одержимость, ангст, драма, канонная смерть персонажа, нецензурная лексика, открытый финал, постканон, пре-слэш, фантастика
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSolar/pseuds/%D0%A1%D0%BE%D0%BB%D0%B0%D1%80
Summary: Джек обессилено откидывает голову на стену, вытягивая руки над коленями. У него нет сил… да ни на что нет сил. Он устал. Так смертельно устал. Как-то вдруг оказалось, что всю свою жизнь он боялся не того.
Relationships: Angel & Handsome Jack (Borderlands), Handsome Jack & Rhys (Borderlands)





	Безнадежный опус

**Author's Note:**

> Работа писалась в 4 утра внезапно вдохновленная этими артами:   
> https://vk.com/public168224830?z=photo-168224830_456239179%2Falbum-168224830_00%2Frev  
> https://vk.com/public168224830?z=photo-168224830_456239242%2Fwall-168224830_320  
> И моей любовью к Джеку.

Детский смех неестественным эхом отражается от стен, наполняя заполненную светом комнату. К счастью, её жителям совершенно нет до этого дела: девочка легкомысленно не замечает, мужчина — привык не замечать.

Яркий резиновый мячик ударяется о стену, тут же отскакивая подальше.

— Ну, пап, пожалуйста! Давай сфоткаемся!

Мужчина со слабой улыбкой уворачивается от очередного «снаряда» и ласково смотрит на дочь. Девочка сверкает голубыми, как лёд, глазами, широко и счастливо улыбается и готовится к новой атаке.

— Я сказал «нет», Ангел.

— Пааааап? — Ангел игриво подкидывает в руке мячик, щурит один глаз, примериваясь. Совершает новый бросок и вновь промахивается. Короткие каштановые волосы вспыхивают в лучах света.

Джек — _или всё же Джон?_ — тихо смеётся, понимая, что всё равно не сможет ей отказать. _Не сейчас. И не здесь. **Не снова**_.

— Пап, ну пожалуйста! Всего одно фото! — Девочка продолжает канючить, словно ей лет пять, и мужчина сдаётся. Тяжело вздыхает, прикрывая глаза, и обреченно выдыхает:

— Ладно. Одно фото, малышка.

Ангел кричит от восторга, подпрыгивая на месте, и убегает в другую комнату. Возвращается она с пластиковыми коронами в руках и тёмной узкой резиночкой на тонком бледном запястье. _Нет татуировок. Слышишь? Их нет и уже никогда не будет. Тебе не придётся делать это снова._ Джек послушно устраивается на подушках на полу и терпит все манипуляции дочери. Косичка на левой стороне выходит кривой и короткой, а мужчина вздрагивает от каждого мимолётного прикосновения к коже на лице, но в итоге Ангел довольно оглашает:

— Готово! — И надевает на отца корону.

Девочка сияет счастливой улыбкой и достаёт простенький, первый свой телефон. Мужчина помнит её сияющие от счастья, как алмазы, глаза и щербатую улыбку, когда под яркой шуршащей обёрткой, его ангел обнаружил подарок.

— Скажи «сыыыыыр», пап!

Джек видит в отражении **своё** лицо: целое и невредимое; видит семейную фотографию в простенькой рамке на стене позади; видит кривую косичку в своих тёмных волосах и счастливое лицо дочери. Злость вскипает в груди, густо замешанная на обиде и разочаровании. Крик отчаяния отражается от мгновенно опустевших стен и, прежде чем он наносит удар, Ангел растворяется, словно её и не было.

Он крушит то, что ему позволяют разрушить, и это _не помогает_. В комнате испорчена мебель и разноцветные мячики рассыпаны по полу, когда Джек обессиленно опускается на пол, роняя голову на колени и накрывая её руками. Ангел с улыбкой заглядывает в комнату.

— Ну и беспорядок. Нужна помощь, пап?

Тихий безумный смех заставляет её вновь исчезнуть и Джек наконец остаётся один, не пытаясь остановить слёзы. Слёзы, которые он не чувствует.

Знакомый звук заставляет мужчину вскинуться, а влажные дорожки мгновенно испариться с кожи. Риз стоит в дверном проёме, как всегда серьёзный в своём костюме. Джек почти рад его видеть. Его появление дает надежду.

— Привет, Джек.

— Привет, малыш. Пришел полюбоваться на дело рук своих?

Правильный-мальчик-Риз поджимает губы, хмурит брови, стискивает холёные руки.

— Джек, — раздраженно выдыхает парень, начиная набивший оскомину разговор.

— Черт возьми, парень, просто сделай уже это! Прекрати это! Чего ты, блять, добиваешься?! Или тебе нравится меня мучить?! Неужели ты у нас садист, малыш? Вот уж…

— Не. Называй. Меня. «Малыш», — чеканит разъярённый Риз. — Твою мать, Джек! Что тебя не устраивает?! Я воссоздал твой чертов дом, я подарил тебе твою дочь, которая тебя по-прежнему любит и никогда от тебя не откажется, вернул тебе твоё гребаное лицо! Что ещё тебе нужно?!

Джек обессилено откидывает голову на стену, вытягивая руки над коленями. У него нет сил… да ни на что нет сил. Он устал. Так смертельно устал. Как-то вдруг оказалось, что всю свою жизнь он боялся не того.

— Мне нужно, чтобы ты уничтожил мою блядскую программу. И прекратил всю эту херню.

— Почему? — Мужчина смотрит на Риза и видит, что тот ни черта не понимает. И это смешно. Правда, смешно. Мальчишка верит, что делает как лучше, даже не подозревая, что создал самую лучшую пытку, которую Джек даже не мог вообразить.

— Потому что это не правда, малыш. Одна большая, жирная лажа. Всё это… Этого никогда не было, нет и уже не будет. И Ангел… Как бы она меня не любила здесь, я всегда буду помнить, что на самом деле она всю жизнь меня ненавидела.

Это пиздец как сложно, но мужчина заставляет себя говорить. Только так он сможет прекратить свою агонию. Ради этого стоит пережить подобное унижение. У Джека нет сил продолжать. А прекратить самостоятельно он не может.

— Отключи гребанную программу. Позволь Красавчику Джеку наконец-то умереть.

Риз уходит тихо, как и появился. И, закрывая глаза, Джек надеется, что в этот раз сказал всё правильно.

***

Кресло натужно скрипит, когда мужчина с силой откидывается на нём. Глаза жгут горячие слёзы и ком в горле не даёт дышать. В тонких пальцах Риз держит чип, ставший чужой темницей. Он хотел как лучше. Хотел подарить Джеку наконец покой, награду за всё, что Пандора у него забрала и что он сам ей отдал, надеясь на благодарность. Но всё, что он создал: новое наказание, новую пытку.

Где-то внутри ещё теплится слабая надежда, что у него получится всё исправить. Получится дать Джеку то, что ему поможет.

Риз смотрит на лежащий в руке чип и пытается сделать правильный выбор.

_> Попытаться снова  
> Прекратить попытки_


End file.
